


ladies it ain't easy being independent

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: My Family (And Other Dinosaurs) [45]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet - before, during, and after Liz-and-Juliet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ladies it ain't easy being independent

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago based on primeval100 prompt ‘121: Want, Take, Have’ and found it down the back of my hard drive several months later. The title is from Independent Woman, Destiny's Child, because I never met a DC song I didn't like.

**WANT**

 

            It was when Juliet found herself watching Liz constantly that she knew she had to do something about this ridiculous crush- and although she’d been shocked when she’d first realised she liked Liz, she’d got used to the idea. She just had to find some way of working out if Liz was interested in girls, and if she might be interested in Juliet. As far as she knew, Liz hadn’t had a boyfriend, but that could have been because Liz wasn’t girlfriend material for the boys at school – she was their best friend or worst nightmare instead.

 

            Juliet watched and waited.

 

**TAKE**

 

            Once Juliet had kissed Liz, it was easier to persuade her that this wasn’t some kind of sick joke and Juliet actually was interested in actually dating. (Not that Juliet would’ve had any problems with just messing around a little, but Liz’s insecurity about being a lesbian where people could tell made her an all-or-nothing kind of person. Plus, the more time Juliet spent with Liz, the more she wanted to be around her.) Still, Liz seemed a little shy.

 

            That was okay. Cute, even, from robust, no-nonsense Liz. She was probably just inexperienced, and Juliet could deal with that.

 

**HAVE**

 

            It was Juliet who insisted on spending so much time at Liz’s flat:  at first because Liz was more comfortable there, and then because it was habit. It was somewhere where she escaped her mother’s shadow, and the judgements people made about her were easier to handle. She found being publically bisexual simpler than being a single mother’s daughter: people knew it was rude to ask questions about the former, for one thing.

 

            She regretted it once they’d broken up. Because if she flinched from the idea of going back to Battersea, she couldn’t imagine how Liz felt living there.


End file.
